Happy birthday, Sonshine!
by alexis97
Summary: It's Sonny's birthday and she's so excited to find out how her friends will greet her. But when she becomes upset all of sudden, how Chad Dylan Cooper will cheer her up? Channy one-shot. It's my first fanfic, so the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday, Sonshine!

SPOV

"Sweetie, wake up!"

Uh, I'm so tired. I hate when mom wakes me up. I feel so…moody.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled with my face in the pillow.

"Sonny, wake up! You'll be late for work and you know Marshall always gets mad when you're late"

"Ugh, fine!" I said standing up. I hate when mom is right. Like she said, Marshall always gets mad when I'm late. He kept doing this since last month. That day, me and my cast were working for a new "Check it out girls" sketch and I was late for rehearsing. Then I forgot where my outfit for the sketch is and it took me 15 minutes to find it. And when I was finally ready for rehearsing I realized that I didn't memorize my lines. And I really can't describe how mad Marshall was.

So, I took a shower and changed into a yellow tank top with a black vest on it, black skinny jeans and yellow shoes.

"Sweetie, come to breakfast!" shouted mom.

"Coming!" I shouted back and took my bag.

As soon as I arrived in the kitchen I gasped. Mom was cooking pancakes. She never cooks pancakes without a good reason.

"Mom, what's that?" I asked pointing to a plate with pancakes.

"What do you think? Pancakes." She said with a "duh" tone.

"Okay? But you cook pancakes only for special occasions.

"You forgot, didn't you? Sonny, it's your birthday.

What? I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. Today I'm turning 17 and I had no idea.

"Happy birthday, sweetie. That's your present." Said mom and took a mop from nowhere.

"Uh, thanks mom. I expected some clothes but… a mop, wow, it's… better." I said and forced a smile. Hey, I'm doing anything to make my mom happy.

So, after my delicious breakfast I took my bag and got in the car. I wonder how my friends will greet me. I arrived at Condor Studios and parked my car. But when I thought that nothing will make me mad today guess in who I bumped... if you say , it's w

rong. If you say the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, right.

"Cooper." I said.

"Munroe." he mimiked my tone and smirked. His annoyng but beautiful smirk.

"Why are you so happy? You found a loser who watch you're little funny show which is not f

unny and very annoyong."

"Like you are now." I snapped at him and tried to leave but he grabbed my wrist. "No, really, why are you so happy?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know, let's give it a try." I rolled my eyes." Oh, forget it." I said and tried to leave again but he grabbed my wrist... again.

"Fine" "Fine" "Good." "Good" "So we're good?" "Oh, we're so good."

And with that I left. Chad is so annoying but I kind of like when we're flirt- I mean fighting like that. I went into the prop house but nobody was there. "Guys?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONNY!" I turned around and saw my cast mates smiling at me. "Guys, you remembered my birthday! You are awesome." I went to them and gave them a big hug. "And you know what's the best part? We have cake." said Grady and Zora came with a huge cake. I gasped. On the cake it was wrote: "Happy birthday! You always make us _sunny_ days."

"Guys, that's so sweet. I love you so much."

*after 1 hour*

"Tawni, I still can't believe what you guys did for me." I said smiling. "Sonny, it was our pleasure. Oh, I have something for you."

We went into our dressing room and Tawni pointed me to the couch. There were 2 boxes, one pink and one blue. "The pink one is from me" said Tawni looking in the mirror. "And the blue one?" "I don't know but open mine first."

I went to the couch and took the pink box. I opened it and I saw there a lipstick." I gasped. "Tawni, you gave me your last Cocco Mocco Cocco lipstick!" She rolled her eyes and came to me. "Yep, now you can say you'll be beautiful." " Thank you Tawni."

This is such a perfect day. But I still have a feeling that something is wrong.

_Of course you have that feeling. Chad forgot about your birthday._

What? Who are you?

_Your consceince, you idiot._

Hey, I'm not idiot, stupid consceince. But you're right. Chad forgot abou my birthday.

"Sonny...Sonny...SONNY!" yelled Tawni.

"Uh, what?" "Why you're so upset? It's because of Chad, isn't it?" I looked at her and forced a smile.

"Pfft, no, of corese not." I lied but my voice told her the truth. "Please, I know you Sonny

. You like Chad and you're upset that he forgot abou your birthday." Ugh, how did she know?

"But-"

"Sonny,Sonny,Sonny... you don't realise how much you're fooling yourself, so stop denying how much you like Chad. I opened my mouth to say something but Tawni gave me a look that made me shut up immediately. Then I remembered the blue box. I grabbed the box and in it was a beautiful necklace. I gasped.

"OMG, Sonny,this necklace looks really expensive." I nodded and noticrd a piece of paper in the box. I grabbed it and read:

"_ Dear, Sonny_

_What? You thought I forgot about your birthday? Happy birthday, Sonshine. I love you._

_Chad"_

I couldn't stop smiling.

"Who gave you that?asked Tawni. "Someone..." I said smiling, "Someone very special."

..!

* * *

**So, I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic and I know it's not really good but I hope it made you smile.**

**Oh, I forgot to say that I down't own Sonny with a chance. **

**So, if you like it, review. :)**

**Keep smiling,**

**Alexis**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

All I want is to tank you for reading and review my story. I'm a beginner and the fact that you like my story means a lot to me. I saw that some of you want me to continue the story. I'm sorry, I won't continue this story. Actually I'm working on another fanfic. This time it will be a multi-chapter story.

Again, thank you for all of the reviews.

See ya,

Alexis


End file.
